marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant
The Backscatter X-Ray Eye-Implant is a technology developed by HYDRA at Cybertek. It is implanted into HYDRA and Centipede Project operatives, and is used as a means of communication and control. History Four years after her capture by Vanchat, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Akela Amador was given the Backscatter X-Ray Eye implant by HYDRA's Centipede Project upon being sold to them by Vanchat. Another agent, a former MI6 officer known as the Englishman was also given an eye implant. It forced Amador and the Englishman to do the Centipede Project's missions or they would trigger their eye implants' kill switch. Amador however, was spared from that fate when Dr. Fitz and Simmons removed Amador's implant. The Englishman, however, was killed when Agent Coulson confronted him. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy Following Amador's capture and freedom from the implant, Centipede installed the implants in their soldiers. After an ambush at the Centipede Project's Oakland Base, Coulson's team learned from Brian Hayward's corpse that he was given the same implant as Amador.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge Following his apparent "death", agent trainee Mike Peterson, was given this implant.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place It forced him to work for the ClairvoyantAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning, who revealed himself as John Garrett and was working with HYDRA. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal However, Peterson was then freed when Agent Skye freed him and his son from Garrett's control when Phil Coulson's team invaded Cybertek. The Centipede Soldiers captured by the United States Armed Forces during the Battle at Cybertek had their Eye Implants removed in hopes of giving them normal lives.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Mike continued to use the implant when he returned to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.16: Afterlife until it was removed by Dr. List.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. created a variation of the Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant. With a pair of these, Fitz and Simmons hoped it would attract the attention of Dr. Holden Radcliffe and manage to meet him with the help of his assistant Anon. He recognized the Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant as having been previously developed by Cybertek.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.18: The Singularity Radcliffe later used the Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implants in his Life-Model Decoys.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.11: Wake Up Capabilities The Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant, developed by HYDRA, is a prosthetic ocular implant that allows the user to see through solid objects when their eyes are closed. It also allows for a form of night-vision. The unit has an internal power-source and the user is capable of adjusting or repairing the unit by themselves with a specialized tool-kit. The user is under the constant watch of their handler who sends orders and instructions to the user through the eye implant. The handler watches the eye's user for any signs of betrayal or capture. If the implant's user shows signs of disobeying orders, then the handler ensures the operative's loyalty by activating a fail-safe, incapacitating the user with a pain described to be like an "electric migraine". If the user is captured or goes rogue, then the handler activates a kill-switch, killing the operative instantly. Some of the handlers were, in turn, also installed with the implant and watched to ensure their own loyalty. Specifications To be added Appearances See Also *Backscatter Glasses References Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Cybernetic Prosthesis Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Weapons Category:HYDRA Equipment Category:Centipede Project Equipment Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment